


LOOK WHEN YOU CAN'T TOUCH

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Series: SINK YOUR TEETH INTO MY FLESH [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, bon has bad timing, or really good timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon has been charged with dropping off Rin's work for the night. But when he shows up, and finds Rin in a...compromising position, he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOOK WHEN YOU CAN'T TOUCH

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me like that.
> 
> uh, pre everyone finding out Rin's the son of satan.
> 
> guess i should include that i ~~obviously~~ wrote it to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggoswuAS5Gk)

“This is bullshit.”

Bon grumbled to himself, voice rolling over his lips in continued frustration but lacking actual words. He kept it low enough that no one would hear—not that anyone was around to. He didn’t feel like having some random cute girl look at him like he was crazy for yelling to himself.

Strong fingers curled tighter around the folded top of the bag, brown paper crinkling in the quiet of the setting sun. He held the bag in front of him, eyes narrowing as if it were the source of all his frustrations.

‘ _Please take this to Rin, I’ll be home too late to take it to him._ ’

Chestnut eyes rolled as he lowered the bag back to his side. Like that was fair; how the fuck was he supposed to say no to Mr. Okumura? He was his cram school teacher, after all.

 _Why the fuck do I have to? He has a fucking key, couldn’t he just pop in? And why the fuck couldn’t I get a fucking key? I had to fucking_ walk _all the way here?_

‘ _And please, Suguro, try not to start anything while you’re there._ ’

 _And what the_ fuck _was that about? Like I’m the one who is fighting!? It’s that asshole who always starts shit! He’s the one being a stupid jerk fucking slacking off and fucking up class for the rest of us!_

He crinkled the bag again, teeth gritted as he looked up at the old, ugly building that the Okumura twins had to themselves.

_This is fucking bullshit!_

Huffing, Bon pushed the large door open, stepping inside. He didn’t bother knocking. What was the point when the room they stayed in was on one of the upper floors anyway?

“Rin? You here, assface?” He grumbled, calling out with no enthusiasm. He knew he wouldn’t hear anyway. A sigh pushed past his lips. “Course you’re not down here.”

Sharp brows furrowed as he did his best to silence his in-mind grumbling. A futile effort to keep himself from being even more pissed when he ran into that idiot, who would of course be chipper and just piss him off even more.

“Rin, you up here, man?” His voice wasn’t much more than a mumble, not really even trying as he climbed the steps to the floor of Rin and Yukio’s shared room.

He wasn’t more than halfway down the hall when he heard it. Panting. Punctuated by broken groans.

Something inside him twisted and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His mind immediately went for the worst option; demon. Had something gotten into Rin’s room? Was he hurt? Demons did seem to have a weird affinity for the loudmouthed bastard.

His feet moved faster at another strangled groan.

“Ri—” His words were cut off, swallowed up by a hard, loud moan that was unmistakably not pain.

He halted in the hallway, feet heavy and held to the floor. He swallowed hard, throat suddenly constricting and mouth dry.

_Just leave it here and go._

Two more steps and he was at Rin’s door, unlatched and carelessly left ajar. Bon swallowed hard, again, tongue dancing over dry, parted lips as he slowly—so slowly—moved to peek through the crack in the door.

The sound of wet panting was heavy in the air, unnaturally loud in his ears over the pounding of his heart and blood that thrummed through his eardrums. Dark eyes widened, vision swelling and blown pupils leaving nothing but a chestnut eclipse.

There, lights on, was Rin. Sitting with his back against the wall and facing the door, knees bent and legs open. His head lolled forward as slender fingers slipped over his shaft—hard and heavy between his legs. They twisted on the upstroke, thumb pressing over the slit in the head, as if milking precum from the shaft before spreading the hot, wet bead over his cock.

It was smooth and pink and wet and inexplicably Bon found a familiar tightness in his chest and a sudden lack of dry mouth. His fingers twitched, bag’s crinkle drowned in the heavy breathing coming from inside the room. No matter how hard he tried—and he did try, really, he did—he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

“H—haah—” A sharp, staggered breath pushed from Rin’s parted lips, saliva wet and teeth pointed behind the reddened flesh.

They looked soft, and the tongue that slipped over them—Bon didn’t mean to imagine what they’d look like wrapped around his dick. Really, he didn’t. Just like he didn’t mean to think about those brilliant blue eyes with sharp, wide pupils looking up at him through heavy lashes and what that mess of hair would feel like between his fingers.

He’d bet it was soft.

Another broken moan and Bon’s hand crept toward his groin. His cock twitched in his pants at the slightest contact, already half-hard and growing. He watched as Rin’s teeth clamped shut, broken sound pushing between them as his hips stuttered and his fingers squeezed. He let out a shaky breath of his own, palm pressing against the bulge and massaging it through his pants.

_What are you doing._

His hand continued moving, slowly, palming himself through his slacks.

_What the fuck are you doing._

“Ah—Bon—”

He froze, hand heavy against his cock—aching for friction and pulsing with want beneath it. His heart clenched and twisted and jumped into his throat and he sucked in a silent breath, holding it as his hand trembled. Had Rin seen him? How the fuck was he supposed to explain this? Who the fuck does this?

“M—ah—more—Bon—mo—” Another broken moan, Rin’s fingers slipping down his cock and over his balls, massaging them in his palm.

Dark eyes widened, lips parted and dry and breath caught in his throat as he watched Rin; unmoving. He couldn’t have heard that right. Right? Had he just said his name?

Bon watched, licking his lips with anticipation, as Rin’s hand stilled and he popped the last few buttons of his white shirt with his other hand. Lean muscles quivered as his chest rose and dipped with heavy breaths. His hand moved out of sight, the sound of something falling on the floor didn’t faze the raven as his hand returned to view—fingers around a bottle.

He was too far away for Bon to make out the words, but he watched with hungry eyes as Rin popped open the blue cap and turned the bottle upside down. Thick, clear liquid poured from the small hole, drizzling down over his hard cock—jumping in response—and running down into the seam of his ass. He gasped, body tensing before the slick lube warmed, eyes hazy as he filled his palm with the same liquid.

“—hah—Sugu—”

There it was again, his name. He shivered, watching as Rin slipped his fingers over his cock, squeezing his balls only a moment before running a slender digit over his seam, pausing to massage his twitching, tight entrance.

Bon’s jaw dropped, eyes wide as his hand began to move on its own, palming him roughly through his pants. He couldn’t fully fathom what he was seeing, but wouldn’t turn away. Couldn’t turn away.

Didn’t want to turn away.

He was enthralled.

Enamored.

“In—Inside—I want you—”

The paper bag fell from his hands with a _thud!_ , sound drowned out by a loud, sharp cry from behind those sharp teeth as a slender finger disappeared inside of Rin’s ass.

Bon’s cheeks heated, flushed and red, eyes wide with disbelief and some sort of twisted infatuation that refused to let him pull away. He didn’t even try anymore. His hands trembled—with anticipation? Adrenaline? Arousal?—as they hastily unbuckled his belt, popping his button and pulling his zipper down with a _whir._

“Ah—hah—Bo—” Teeth clamped shut on the words and back arched as Rin’s finger delved deep inside him, pushing in as far as he could, twisting and turning and thrusting inside of himself.

Breath shuddering in his chest, Bon pushed the front of his underwear down. His erection sprang free, hard and heavy and precum beading at the head before dripping down. He only hesitated a moment before wrapping his fingers around his cock—breath catching in his throat at the jolt of pleasure from the first stroke.

He bit hard into his lip, silencing himself, as his eyes moved back to Rin.

“Ha—ah—deeper—fuck me—de—” Rin cried out, eyes screwing shut as he pushed a second finger inside himself. He pulled slowly at his inner walls, spreading and twisting his fingers, thick lube schlorping and dripping over the digits and down his ass, seeping into the sheets below him.

A slender finger massaged the slit, slipping over the head and down his shaft. It was smooth, wet, the lube shiny and sticky as it squeezed out between his fingers, Rin’s hips bucking into them, a loud moan pushing from his lips.

Vocal.

He was so fucking vocal.

_I didn’t know he could even make sounds like those._

“Fuck, Bon, there!” His voice was somewhere between a growl and a mewl, a desperation as he crooked his fingers inside his tight hole. His narrow hips bucked, rolling and rutting back on his fingers as his ass sucked them inside. His hand had stilled on his cock, fingers thrusting faster, deeper into him, lube hot as it dripped down his hand and over his fingers, sticky on his palm.

_Fucking Christ, Rin—_

Bon pumped furiously, spreading sticky precum over his shaft and feeling a tight heat coiling in his groin. It was heavy and burned his body from the inside out, pulling tighter, tighter, ready to snap, and it took all of his willpower just to keep from calling out.

He had been horny before. He’d gotten off before. But this…

Fuck, this was something else. Rin spread open for him, fucking himself on his fingers, calling his name.

While he watched.

Without Rin knowing.

Watching.

It was wrong.

So fucking wrong.

And so fucking hot.

“Ah, fuck, Bon—faster—I’m so close!”

_So am I—_

He bit his lip hard—was it bleeding?—as he squeezed his fingers around his cock. His movements were sharp, erratic, as his thighs trembled and knees threatened to give out.

“Hah—there—Bon—fuck—” Rin’s hips bucked, almost lifted off the bed as his ass clenched around his fingers, cock fucking into his hand and body writhing as cum splurted over his chest, hot and sticky. “Sugu—Suguro~” He moaned the name, body falling heavy and fingers languidly stroking him through his orgasm.

Bon held his breath, clenching his teeth. There was no way to hold back after seeing that, hearing that—Rin twisted in agonizing pleasure and thinking of his dick in his ass. He stroked with both hands—ensuring he didn’t splatter the door with evidence of his voyeurism—letting out a strangled breath as his cock pulsed in his hand.

_Rin—Rin—fuck—_

Cum splurted from his cock, trapped in his hands and dripping over his fingers. He greedily watched as Rin laid there, legs open and ass pulsing, as he stroked himself through the last dregs of his orgasm—slick with his own cum.

There was surreal calm as blood stopping thrumming in his ears and the stickiness on his hand began to cool.

And it hit.

He had just watched Rin get off like a fucking creeper.

And jacked-it while watching.

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Hastily pulling up his underwear and fastening his pants—trembling hands making it far from effortless—he turned on his heels and booked it down the hall. His shoes squeaked as he turned the corner, thump, thump, thumping down the steps.

His breath was heavy and his face clammy—panic setting it.

Just as he approached the door, Yukio opened it. His eyes widened and he knew he looked disheveled and hoped he didn’t look like the creeper he felt like. He paused, just enough to look at the dark-haired man, and silently thanked his lucky stars that for twins their faces didn’t really match.

“Goodnight Mr. Okumura.” And then he was gone.

“Oh—goodnight—Sugu..ro..” Yukio only watched for a moment before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Rin smiled to himself, rather satisfied with his night. He had heard Yukio yell from the entryway just after he’d come down. It’d only taken a moment to pull his sheets off the bed and toss it—and his messed shirt—into the hamper. He was on laundry duty, anyway.

The tub was filled with hot water and he was submerged to the shoulders before his brother had made it up to their room for the night.

“You didn’t start another fight did you, Rin?”

Rin quirked an eyebrow, turning toward the closed door. The side of the tub was cold against his arm, resting on the rim and chin settling on top. “What are you talking about, Yuki?”

“With Suguro. I asked him to drop your work off for the night for me. Found it by the door to the room—” There was a pause, a crinkle on the other side of the door. “He ran past just as I came in, looking like a bat out of hell. What did you do?”

Rin’s eyes widened as it dawned on him, voice rising an octave. “Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much. I really hope they weren't too ooc, since ive never written them. > 3> and yes i may have an entire, smut-filled series planned for these two. 
> 
> comments sustain me, so do that thing, maybe.


End file.
